Tales of Xillia The Spirit of Love
by MysteriousOwl
Summary: Ludger is a 21 year old man, who is Elle's adopted father. Everyone suggested that he should get a mother for Elle and by mother they mean wife for Ludger. While going to work almost late, he meets a Mysterious yet beautiful girl holding a flower. Ludger soon fell in love with the mysterious girl but, what he doesn't know that the flower and the girl was the fate of the world
1. Chapter 1

Tales of Xillia The Spirit of Love

**21 years earlier...**

The Four Great Spirits had a meeting in a room at the base of the tree.

"I think we should create another spirit." Said the Water Spirit, Aqua

"Really? Another spirit?" Said the Fire Spirit, Efreet

"What's wrong with another spirit?" Said the Wind Spirit, Windor

"For the first time I got to agree with Windor. What's the problem?" Said the Earth Spirit, Gnome

Then, Efreet replied "Well, what if it was annoying? For example, when yyyyy... He stopped when he was looking at Windor, glaring him.

Efreet got to admit "Well good point but, why?" he questioned

"Well I don't know how to explain it but, it's obviously because there is another element that keeps the nature balanced." Said Aqua.

"What?"

"Love"

"HUH?!" Yelled the three male spirits.

"YOU REALLY HAVE TO ACT LIKE THAT?!" Said Aqua Angrily.

"Sorry madam." said the three male spirits.

"She does have a point. I mean humans fall in love like almost everyday." explained Gnome.

"So... What your saying is that we're going to make a... Spirit of Love?" said Efreet.

"Yes" said Aqua.

"Okay let's do this!"

The Four took hands and make a spiritual circle as they chant the words.

_With the power of Earth I make the form._Said Gnome as he took a chunk of rock and made it in a shape of a human. _With the power of Water I shall make the body flow. _Said Aqua as she send a trail of water into the rock. _With the power of the Wind shall create it's hair._ Said Windor as he sent a green wind to the rock which, became a pure white long hair. _With the power of fire I shall make it's heart as pure as fire. _Said Efreet as he sent some fire to the rock which, they soon heard a heart beating. The rock began to glow pure white as the hair. As the light faded, the Four gasped in awe and sent it to the planet. Which, a boy was born on the same day and 21 years later that boy became a man. And soon met the "rock".


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of Xillia The Spirit of Love

**21 years later...**

Ludger was lost in thoughts. Should he get a... Wife? _I mean I'm a father now and Elle deserved a mother, she is a nice girl_ he thought. But, he needed someone he loves in order to get a mom and WHO IN THE WORLD THAT LUDGER LOVES?!

"Hey,are you ok papa?"

Ludger went right back to reality to find Elle (You know what Elle looks like) his adopted daughter and his big brother, Julius at a table, eating breakfast. Ludger soon looked at the clock and found out that he was LATE!... Again.

"OH MY GOSH I'M LATE AGAIN!" he yelled and turned to Julius and said "Why didn't you say something?!"

"I'm your brother not your babysitter." he said, calmly

Ludger left quickly in his usually outfit (you also know what he looks like)... Without eating his breakfast. "Will papa be ok without his breakfast?" asked Elle.

"Probably not" answered Julius, smiling.

Meanwhile at the Train station, Ludger was running quick. "_Oh man I don't want to be la-OOF!" _He suddenly bumped into someone. He saw something jumped in the air, as it came down he grabbed it at the same time as the person he bumped. He looked up to the person he bumped into. But, what he saw was the most beautiful thing in the world. That person was a girl. She was wearing white boots, as he looks up from her boots she was wearing a dress with curves like big petals, as he kept looking up he saw traces of light pink of the big petal-like pattern as the bottom of the dress, at the top of the dress there was a light pink trace of lines of wavy and swirly lines on it, she was wearing white gloves, as he saw the top of her body, he saw that she has a pure white long hair with a light pink headband, with a strand of hair with a bounce going down and what Ludger thought she had light pink eyes instead she had yellow amber eyes.

He kept looking at her, still holding the thing that fell. He thought he was looking at her for a minute but, it turned out to be an hour. He didn't care, for the first time he was in love. As he looked at what they were both holding was a potted flower but, it wasn't any flower it had pink lines from the center to the tip of each petal and it had a heart-shaped center.

"I-I'm so sorry about that!" She apologized as she took the flower out of his hand "I-I better go now sorry about that." She said as she left. Ludger shakes his head and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tales of Xillia The Spirit of Love**

Ludger just couldn't think straight. Ever since he ran into a a girl, he couldn't stop thinking about her. When he got home, he closed the door and sighed.

"You seem happy"

Ludger saw that Elle and Julius sat at the table. "So... What happened?" asked his brother

"Well... Nothing happened" Ludger answered

"Liar" said Elle and Julius at once

"W-WHAT?! I'm not a liar!"

"So? What's her name?" asked Julius. Ludger suddenly said "What name?"

"Oh, come on! You can't play me that!" said Julius

"Whatever I'm making omelets" yelled Ludger

**(In the kitchen)**

Ludger was in the kitchen cooking omelets, after a while they were ready and needed to cool down. While they needed to cool down, he wore his embarrassing blue hat and started cleaning. _What's wrong with me? _thought Ludger. He suddenly recalled the memory of the girl he saw. _Ever since I met that girl from the train station, I always think of her. why do I-"_

_"_Hello again!"

Ludger suddenly yelped like a girl in surprise as he dropped the broom. It was the girl from the train station!

"Wh-What are you doing here?!" he said

"Visiting you, of course!' she said, cheerfully. She suddenly noticed something "What are you wearing?" she said, pointing at his head.

Ludger soon realized what she was pointing at, he blushed furiously "Oh that! I'll just take it of-"

"No. Actually I wonder how I look wearing that" she said, standing up from her chair... Walking towards him. Ludger was still blushing, thinking _Oh my Gosh! She's coming towards me! Just let it happen._ After finally she was in front of him, she put her arms around his head trying to take off his hat... Right in front of his face. They stopped staring at each others face. _Maybe this will be a good time to do it _he thought. He suddenly leaned towards her face, it would have happened till "someone" went straight in the room. It was Julius. "Hey Ludger, I forgo- OH MY GOSH!"

They suddenly broke apart and Julius fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tales of Xillia The Spirit of Love**

**(15 minutes later...)**

The group were sitting at a table, while Elle was playing with Lulu.

"So... That's what's happening." said Julius "Sorry I freaked out in front of your new girlfriend."

After Ludger heard that comment, he blushed (once again) "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled

"Awkward" Elle says in the distance. The girl suddenly pulls up Ludger from his chair and he yelps.

"Come on I want to show you to meet someone." she said

"Meet who?" asked Ludger, all of a sudden afraid

"Meet my parents, of course silly!" she said with a glee

All of a sudden, time stopped for Ludger "M-MEET YOUR PARENTS?!" suddenly he started hyperventilating, Julius spitting out coffee while some came out of his nose laughing so hard, and Elle and Lulu opened mouths in awe. "Come on, they're really nice folks." Said the girl. They soon headed out the door, while Julius was talking to Elle about the deal on meeting parents.

"Don't worry, once you get to know them you will find out they're not too harsh." said the girl

Soon, Ludger kept thinking, what her name is?

"So, um what's your you know name?" he asked

Soon, she replied with a sweet, warm smile "My name is Leah."


End file.
